


Tease Me

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Shameless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Completely pointless smut that I was requested to write (from two separate prompts). Will be in two chapters, all Robert and Aaron smut and no plot at all. Sort of set after the "Interludes" fic I'm working on, but I don't think it's necessary to have read that first.





	1. Chapter 1

Robert felt the mattress shifting under Aaron’s weight as the younger man got up. Or tried to at any rate, Robert rolled towards him and wrapped his arms tightly around Aaron, keeping him in bed.

“Robert…” Aaron warned.

“It’s Saturday,” Robert said, a hint of begging in his voice that he didn’t actually mind Aaron hearing. “It’s cold outside. Stay in bed with me, I‘ll make it worth your while.” Aaron let himself be kissed thoroughly before disentangling himself from his lover.

“Tempting offer, but I can’t,” Aaron said, with what sounded like reluctance. “I’m needed at the scrap yard.”

“It’s _Saturday_ ,” Robert repeated.

“I need to do some of the boring paperwork,” Aaron said. “I promised Adam I‘d do it this weekend.”

“Why can’t Adam do it himself?” Robert asked. Aaron simply looked at him and Robert shook his head. “Okay, stupid question.” Aaron laughed. He loved Adam, but there was no denying he was one of the most laid back people either of them had ever met. Adam and paperwork sounded like a good way to lose several important documents.

“Look, I’ll be a couple of hours, tops,” Aaron said. “I’ll be done by midday, then we can spend the rest of the weekend together.”

“Oh,” Robert said. “I was hoping we could have some fun together this morning.” The sensual tone of his voice made it perfectly clear what kind of “fun” he was referring to.”

“What did you have in mind?” Aaron asked, unable to resist. Robert had a brilliant imagination, mixed with very little restraint and a dirty mind had led to some fantastic encounters. Probably what had started the affair off with such an incredible bang anyway. Before hearts and feelings got involved, the sex had always been a thrill.

“You’ve given me an idea,” Robert said, pulling a willing Aaron back under the warm bed sheets, in contrast to the cold air outside.

“What’s that then?” Aaron asked happily, letting himself be kissed and caressed by him. Robert gave him one light kiss before letting him go and reaching over for something in his bedside cabinet. He turned back to Aaron with a look somewhere between eagerness and trepidation as he held something in his hand.

“Is that what I think it is?”

“Depends on how naïve you’re being,” Robert teased, a wicked grin on his face as he held the black butt plug out towards Aaron.

“I’m not naïve,” Aaron said indignantly, making Robert grin. “I’ve got a couple in the bottom draw actually,” Aaron said, delighting in the fact that Robert’s face fell completely for a few seconds. He tried to hide it, cover it with bravado, but Aaron could see it.

“You’ve never mentioned that,” Robert said. They’d certainly never used them together.

“When we weren’t together…” Aaron started, a little uncomfortable. “There wasn’t… I didn’t sleep with anyone else. I was single and… that’s when I used them. It’s not…” he sighed, always a little uncomfortable talking about this kind of thing. “I don’t use them now, I’ve got you haven't I?”

“I have some uses then, do I?” Robert said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Mmm... one or two,” Aaron agreed, eyes sparkling.

“I thought… because your arse is particularly sensitive, we could have some fun playing with it,” Robert said, for the first time actually looking nervous.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Aaron said after a moment of silence as he took in Robert‘s words. It _did_ sound enticing. “But I do have to go and do that paperwork. It’s seriously overdue as it is.”

“You’re not honestly trading a morning in bed with me for sodding paperwork?!” Robert said in complete disbelief.

“I’m doing a Saturday mornings worth of work so I can have the other 36 hours of my weekend with you,” Aaron corrected. “Come on, you’re an investor, aren’t you supposed to be encouraging me to actually do the work?”

“Not when the alternatives are so much more attractive,” Robert said lowly. “Come on, twenty minutes. It’s not like you have to be in by nine on the dot is it?” Aaron privately conceded that Robert had a point, and Robert could tell he’d won by the instant relaxation of Aaron’s body, all the tension leaving him as he curled into Robert’s chest. Robert stroked his hand down the curve of Aaron’s beautiful spine until he reached his arse. “Mm…” Aaron sighed, probably without even realising it. The slight flicker, the whisper of movement of Aaron’s eyelashes against Robert’s bare skin meant that Robert knew Aaron’s eyes were closed. Robert grinned and pressed a kiss to his hair, before continuing to toy with him, touching, stroking, squeezing.

Aaron made a deep noise in his throat, a sound of protest at Robert stopping his attentions briefly. “Hold on,” Robert whispered. He’d only stopped to reach for the lube, fumbling a little because of Aaron’s inert weight on his chest made it difficult to coordinate his movements.

“Rob, come on. You can’t work me up and…” he tailed off on a sigh as a lubed finger slid inside his entrance. Not deep, very much teasing him. Just stretching him slightly. Aaron whimpered against Robert’s skin, and Robert fought against the urge to just take Aaron hard and fast, forget the rest of his plans. His own erection would have to wait. He could wait, he knew, it made it all the sweeter when he finally did have Aaron. Since they’d started their relationship properly, he had more self control. Self control around Aaron being seriously lacking in the beginning, as he hadn’t known if this would be the last time he’d get to have him, whining and desperate for Robert‘s touch. Now he didn’t have that fear, Aaron was here and his.

“Oh God…” Aaron whispered, hips arching up to Robert’s hand, trying to pull his fingers deeper inside his body. Robert followed the movement though, not letting him have the stimulation. “Please…” Aaron whined, his own hand reaching back to try and give himself some satisfaction.

“Well, seeing as you said please…” Robert said, pushing two fingers inside him as far as they’d go. Aaron grunted at the sudden intrusive stretch and Robert almost called out in pain as Aaron’s teeth bit into his chest. _That_ was going to mark.

“There, think you’re ready now,” Robert said after a couple of minutes scissoring his fingers inside Aaron’s open and willing body. Aaron didn’t have the brain power to ask “ready for what” before he was feeling the rigid plastic toy filling him up, being pressed slowly but firmly into him. God, it hadn’t looked that big in Robert’s hand, but it felt large enough. Just when Aaron thought he couldn’t take any more, he felt it slip home, Robert tapping on the base of it with a light and maddening rhythm. Making it twitch just enough inside him, but not enough for any kind of relief.

“Okay,” Robert said, squeezing Aaron’s arse cheeks gently. “Go to work then.”

It took almost a full minute for Aaron’s breathing to calm down, to realise Robert had stopped touching him and to actually absorb the words he’d said.

“You’re not serious?” Aaron asked breathlessly, most of his focus still around the plastic in his arse, stretching him, making him occasionally clench around it without willing himself to.

“Oh, yes I am,” Robert said, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. “Make you remember why you should hurry home to me, won’t it?”

“There is no way I can concentrate on anything else right now,” Aaron said, breathing harshly through the words. The weight of the plug was heavier than he'd expected, and it was definitely teasing.

“Kind of the point,” Robert said. He kissed his stubbled cheek gently, letting him know he meant it. “After all, the work does need doing.”

Aaron’s eyes were clearing from lust, slowly getting used to the sensation enough to be able to hold a conversation.

“You’re mad,” Aaron announced, making Robert laugh lightly. That wasn’t a no, and he knew Aaron liked a challenge. “If I’m doing this, you’re doing something for me later on. When I figure out what...” Aaron finished on a sigh.

“Oh, is me fucking you later not enough of a reward?” Robert asked lowly. He let his hand stroke down Aaron’s chest, stomach, until he eventually reached his obvious erection, hard and pulsing and Aaron moaned. He’d been closer to his climax than Robert had thought, something he needed to remember the next time they played with this plug. Robert was careful not to touch him too much, coming now really wasn’t the aim of this. “Go on then.”

“What about you?” Aaron asked, a little hesitant to actually move, now his focus was elsewhere.

“I’m actually disciplined at work,” Robert said. “I get my paperwork done during the week, so I’m going to have a weekend lie in, while thinking about my boyfriend stretched wide open for me, ready and waiting.”

“I hate you,” Aaron announced after a beat of silence.

“No, you don’t,” Robert said. Robert propped up a pillow, watching as Aaron gingerly moved around the bedroom, finding his clothes to get dressed. He hadn’t objected too much, and he wondered, _hoped,_ Aaron would get the same kind of thrill out of this that he himself would. He bit down on his bottom lip hard as he watched Aaron pull on his underwear, the base of the plug holding all of his attention. Aaron was so careful pulling his jeans on that it took a serious strength of will for Robert to just lay in bed and watch rather than reach out and touch him.

“If you don’t finish what you started later, you won’t be getting sex for at least a month,” Aaron warned. Robert took his wrist an guided Aaron’s hand to his own arousal and gasped when Aaron squeezed, a little harder than normal.

“You’re not the only one desperate, Aaron,” Robert said. “Seeing you so open and vulnerable, needy for me, does things to me.” Robert swallowed heavily, and Aaron nodded once, accepting that.

“That paperwork will be done in lightning speed,” Aaron promised.

“As long as it’s legible,” Robert said with half a laugh. Aaron scowled at him before slowly leaving the bedroom. Robert quickly moved and set the alarm on his phone for two hours time. That should give Aaron long enough to really work himself up.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Robert didn’t sleep exactly, he drifted, half caught between sleeping and waking, incredibly horny, his fantasies all involving Aaron. It was more daydreaming than actual sleep, though he knew he couldn’t leave Aaron alone for long. He didn’t have that level of restraint, and he didn’t have any realistic distractions either. The two hour alarm on his phone never rang, because after a little over an hour, Robert slowly dressed, deciding on a piece of toast before following Aaron. Once outside the pub, Robert bit back a laugh. Aaron’s car was still parked outside, clearly he thought driving, _sitting_ in a car was beyond his capabilities right now. Though it would be interesting to know how he’d felt, walking up to the yard, that plug buried snugly in his arse. A slow walk, Robert imagined. He went to grab a coffee, before driving up there, to see what kind of a state Aaron was in.

* * *

It had taken Aaron a solid five minutes to be able to sit down in his chair at work, trying to find a way to do it that wouldn’t put a delicious kind of pressure on the plug inside him. He couldn’t, but he did manage to find a way that if he didn’t move, it distracted him a little bit less. He couldn’t believe he’d let Robert talk him into doing this. Though it hadn’t actually taken much persuasion, had it? Aaron tried to focus on his work, and not the full feeling trying to take away his concentration. It wasn’t as intense as Robert’s fingers or cock, because Robert seemed to have a sixth sense about how and exactly where to rub Aaron’s prostate, this was a little more distant. But it was definitely teasing him with the promise of more to come later.

* * *

Robert parked up outside the portacabin and making sure he had lube in his leather jacket pocket, he opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked. Before he could even process anything, Aaron’s lips were on his, kissing him desperately. Robert pressed his palms flat to Aaron’s chest, to push him back and slow him down. Calm it a little.

“I could have been Adam,” Robert teased. Then saw the look in Aaron’s eyes, sparkling dangerously and decided to stop teasing him. Or verbally, at least. “Lock the door, and come here.” Aaron did, fumbling in his haste to make sure the door was well and truly locked, because he didn’t want anyone to interrupt this. Neither of them did. Robert sat down and Aaron straddled his lap quickly, kissing him passionately, trying to grind against Robert in the space between their bodies.

“Worked up are you?” Robert said, smiling into another kiss.

“Can’t think why,” Aaron said. “Help me. Or do I have to take matters into my own hands?” 

“Don’t you dare,” Robert said firmly. Robert kept a hand on the base of Aaron’s spine, as his right hand slowly unbuttoned Aaron’s jeans. He enjoyed this position, Aaron straddling his lap because it made Aaron a little taller, and looking up into Aaron’s eyes, stretching up to kiss him was always a novelty. Robert unzipped Aaron’s jeans, and squeezed the bulge in his underwear lightly. He wasn’t hard yet, but then that wasn't surprising. It had been a while since Robert had left him after all. Aaron rolled his head back at the feeling of Robert touching him so intimately. Robert moved, and slid a hand down the back of Aaron’s jeans, fingers inside his underwear as he kept going southwards. Aaron had stilled completely, waiting for the expected touch, and staring into Robert’s eyes, a hand on Robert‘s neck trying to keep his balance, clutching him close. Robert kissed him briefly, almost sweetly before speaking.

“I need you to talk to me,” Robert said, his voice quiet and in control. “Tell me how this…” he pushed against the end of the plug, making Aaron shudder instantly. “…feels inside you.”

“Uh…” Aaron sighed, trying to form the right words. “Full. Stretched.”

“Is it bigger than me?” Robert continued, voice level.

“No, but,” Aaron tried, gasping for breath. “You… you don’t do this, stay inside me and not move for this long. It’s…. urgh… distracting.”

“I can make it _more_ distracting,” Robert said, his hand still trapped between Aaron's clothes and his skin. The very tips of Robert's fingers were stroking the meat of his arse, trailing from left to right, stopping every now and then on the plug. Just the softest touch. “According to the reviews online, I can shift it slightly, and it’ll rub against your prostate.” He grabbed the base of it, and angled it exactly where he knew Aaron’s most sensitive nerve endings were. Aaron bucked in his lap, thrusting his entire body forward at the sensation, moaning loudly, unable to stop it.

“Oh, now that got a reaction,” Robert said, pleased. He twisted the plug very slowly, making sure to keep going until it had gone the entire way around, pushing again on Aaron’s prostate with almost too much pressure, especially after having been filled for so long.

“Please Robert…” Aaron begged. “I can’t take much more…”

“But we’ve only just started,” Robert said in an innocent voice, moving so he could properly take Aaron’s jeans and underwear off. Or at least, shuffled down his thighs somewhat. Aaron saw what he was doing, and got up, removing his clothes quickly, naked from the waist down before resuming his previous position, Robert stroking his bare thighs slowly. Robert knew he was far gone, because usually he felt a little vulnerable, being half naked when Robert was fully dressed. Robert hadn’t even taken off his leather jacket yet. As he thought that, he removed it, before Robert fiddled with the hem of Aaron’s T shirt, stroking his stomach, letting his fingers trace the familiar planes of his body. Aaron leaned forward and bit Robert’s ear.

“I thought the whole point of this damn thing in my arse was you didn’t have to waste time on foreplay,” Aaron growled, getting annoyed at the slow pace of this.

“Mm, maybe,” Robert agreed. He reached forward and slowly stroked Aaron’s cock, thumb swirling around the head, still keeping it slow as Aaron fully hardened under his touch, body writhing on Robert‘s lap. God, to have this kind of control over Aaron’s body… the way he’d let Robert do anything as long as it felt good… it almost made Robert’s mind dizzy with it. The trust Aaron showed in him without so much as saying a word. Robert pulled his hand away, able to sense Aaron was close.

“Rob, come on!” Aaron said, desperate for something to give him more stimulation, take the edge off his need to come. Or preferably three or four quick tugs on his cock and he’d explode with pleasure.

“I’ll keep touching you, for as long as you keep your eyes open and on me,” Robert said firmly. “You keep looking at me, I’ll keep getting you off. You shut your eyes, I stop.” Robert hadn’t planned the words beforehand, but he loved the idea. When Aaron completely lost himself to pleasure, he almost always closed his eyes to ride it out, and he wondered how long he could keep Aaron looking at him. Especially with their bodies tightly intertwined, it was so intimate and close, almost overly so. Robert had bought this toy on a whim, thinking it would be interesting, fun, but he hadn’t expected Aaron to lose himself so utterly, just from Robert’s fingers, the toy and a few kisses.

“Okay,” Aaron agreed, tightening his right hand in Robert’s hair, and forcing his eyes open, their faces only a few inches apart. Robert could see every flicker of emotion, every movement of his lips, everything Aaron had to give him. Robert kept his left arm wrapped around Aaron’s body carefully, making sure he stayed put, while his right hand reached between Aaron’s thighs, ignoring his cock completely and cradling his balls. The entire time, their eyes remained locked. Robert didn’t need to look to know where Aaron’s most sensitive spots were any more, he had them memorised. The touch of them, the taste of him, the way he’d whine if Robert twisted just so. Robert did twist his balls, very slightly, enough to have Aaron murmuring, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Not once did either man stop their eye contact, like a hook gluing them together.

“No,” Robert said quietly. “Please let me hear you moan.” He pulled his bottom lip free. “For me.” Aaron nodded, and Robert’s hand returned to his balls, caressing lightly.  
Watching Aaron fall to pieces in his arms was the most thrilling thing Robert has ever experienced. To take him apart with pleasure, leaving him whimpering and so lost he couldn’t even say his own name, that was the thing that Robert adored the most physically with Aaron. 

“Rob…” Aaron gasped as his thumb ran over the head again. “Please…”

“Please what?” Robert asked, using both hands now, but slowly, one twisting the plug, the other stroking his cock languidly. “No, look at me,” Robert repeated when Aaron dropped his head. Aaron did, eyes blown.

“I can’t…”

“Take much more, I know,” Robert said soothingly. “Nearly there,” he said, twisting both hands at the same time, rapidly speeding up. Aaron almost convulsed in his arms, throwing his head back and groaning as his orgasm overtook him, pulsing through his entire body. His arse clenched around the plug, prolonging it, making it all the more intense than he’d expected, seeming to last longer.

“God…” Aaron breathed, hips still pumping, the sweat clearly running down his face. Robert couldn’t remember ever seeing something more beautiful than Aaron in those few moments. He himself was hard, but he wasn’t rushing to get any satisfaction. This moment, this experience was clearly for Aaron, though that hadn’t been the intention to start with. And that had felt far more powerful and meaningful than a simple hand job.

Aaron had come on his shirt, and Robert got a private thrill from feeling the warmth of Aaron’s pleasure against his skin. Aaron bowed his body, resting his head against Robert’s shoulder as he tried to recover. Robert could feel his ragged breathing wet and warm against his shirt.

“I’m going to take the plug out now,” Robert said. He knew Aaron hadn’t really heard him, distracted by the lingering sensations he was still riding, so he repeated himself. “I’m going to take it out, so I need you to relax for me, okay?”

“Mm,” Aaron agreed as Robert’s hand slid down his back until it was on the base of the plug. Aaron’s breathing got heavier as Robert pulled, slowly applying more pressure until it came free, Aaron’s body relinquishing it and it fell to the floor with a loud thump. Aaron whimpered lightly, and Robert held him, whispering soothing nonsense to him as he stroked Aaron‘s skin. He knew that the come down was going to take Aaron quite a while after that intensity.

It took Aaron a lot longer than normal to recover from his climax, resting his head against Robert’s collarbone, Robert’s fingers threading through his hair gently, murmuring nonsense. It took so long that Robert was starting to wonder if Aaron had actually fallen asleep.

“I’m okay,” he said eventually, straightening up. “Sorry, that was… I’m good.”

“You sure?” Robert asked gently, looking up at a flushed Aaron, now more himself.

“Mm,” he said. “Thank you, that was… God, so, so good. What about you?”

“We’ll deal with me later,” Robert said lightly. “That was clearly all for you.”

Aaron started shuffling, feeling embarrassed and suddenly a little shy. Neither of them were selfish in bed, and Aaron didn’t like giving Robert nothing at all. “Hey, none of that,” Robert said lightly. “I enjoyed that, a lot. And I’m going to enjoy your mouth on me later tonight.”

“Yes,” Aaron agreed eagerly. Feeling Robert stretch his jaw sounded pretty much perfect to him right now. The moment of lust and afterglow between them had been slightly broken though, and Aaron got off of Robert, suddenly feeling a little shy at being naked from the waist down. He pulled his clothes on, fumbling with the lethargy from his recent orgasm, as Robert took his stained shirt off, swapping it for a clean one in the bottom draw of his desk.

“How long’s that been there?” Aaron asked curiously, doing his jeans up.

“A while,” Robert said with a sly smile, buttoning it up. “Just in case.” Robert picked up the plug from the floor and put it in his pocket of his leather jacket. A movement that shouldn’t have made Aaron shiver with want, but it did. Robert seemed to know and pulled him into a deep kiss. “So that was a success?”

“Yes,” Aaron agreed. “Very much a success.”

“Good,” Robert said, satisfied. “Have you finished your paperwork?”

“Are you kidding?” Aaron asked. “With _that_ holding my attention, I’ve barely made a dent in it.” Robert laughed.

“I’ll get you a coffee and lunch,” Robert said. “As my first idea of incentive didn’t seem to be productive.”

“Oh, it was,” Aaron corrected. “Just not productive for work.” Robert laughed wickedly.

“I love you,” Robert whispered, pulling him in for a hug, kissing his cheek gently.

“You too,” Aaron said quietly, enjoying being held so lovingly like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now hiding in embarrassment. Can't believe I wrote something like this!!


End file.
